Bulletproof Love
by sportyjenifer
Summary: What really should have happened after Vampire Kisses. Alexander leaves Raven and shes torn. What does she do? Go looking for him? Give up? Find new love? Find someone to change her forever? Did Alexander really leave her? Or did someone make him?


Rain poured down hard. Raven's tears mixed with her make-up. Her entire body was soaked. She didn't care, the hell if she got sick. She slid down the side of the house. Still holding the note. There she cried. Hard and good. It has almost been an hour. And she had hardly moved. Raven pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees. She tried to whip her her face put figured it didn't matter matter. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The man she loved was gone. Gone forever. "Why?" She whispered. It only made her cry harder.

Another hour passed, and her tears, like the rain, had hardly stopped. Slowly, Raven stood up. She took a few steps and decided it was best if she ran back. She didn't want to see the mansion. It only reminded her that Alexander was gone. To Raven it felt like she had been running for endless hours. It was as if she was running as fast as she could, but was getting no where. Eventually her house came into view. She slowed her ran to a fast pace. She stood on her doorstep for several moments, just listening to the rain, before she reached for the door handle. When someone opened it. Raven's mothers shoes came into view.

"Honey, what-" Raven looked up at her mom, shock crossed her face.

"He's gone." She whispered. Her mother gasped. And ushered her daughter into the house. She grabbed some towels and wrapped them around her daughter, who sat on the couch. Raven sat up holding the towels around her. While, her mom made coffee in the kitchen. Raven didn't take her eyes off the floor. But her peripheral vision saw her mom peak her head into the living room. Raven could smell the coffee. She knew her mom would probably want to make her give her every detail. But Raven couldn't even bare the thought without bursting into tears.

"Sweetie, I-I'm so sorry." Her mom came walking into the kitchen with a tray of coffee, cookies and tissues. Her mother placed the tray on a nearby table. It reminded Raven of Jameson's services at the mansion. Another face she wouldn't see... Raven burst into tears again. Her mother sat next to her holding her. Raven cried on her shoulder. 24 hours ago if someone told her she would be crying on her mothers shoulder, she would have laughed. But now the thought comforted her. This was a side of her mom she didn't see all that often. Not that her mom wasn't caring, but since Raven never required this kind of attention it was rather out-of-character.

The front door opened and Raven's dad walked in. She could tell her mother had mouthed a few words about a female problem, or had hoped she did. Raven didn't want to talk to her dad about her boy problem. Raven stood up. And her mother leaned back surprised. "I need to lay down." She mumbled. Raven slowly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She dropped the towels on the floor, walked over to her bed and flopped down face first. She sobbed into her pillow for hours before finally crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Raven woke up, feeling more awful than she had last night. She didn't wanna get up, she didn't even want to move. She wished she could fall asleep for the rest of her life and never have to deal with the pain tugging at her heart. She felt like her heart had been torn in two, then slowly crumpled to pieces. She felt like everything worth living for was gone, almost as if there was no happiness in the world. Her soul had been taken and was being torchered.

Raven rolled over to look at the clock. 2:46. Raven's stomach growled. But she ignored it and rolled over. When she heard a slight rapping on the door. She opened her eyes just the slightest to see her mother carrying a tray of food.

"Raven, sweetie, I know you may not wanna eat, but you need to get something in that belly of yours. Her mother sat of the edge of her bed and placed the tray on her nightstand. The smell of bacon and eggs filled Raven's nose. She stomach growled again. She closed her eyes and wished all the pain would go away. Her mother stood up and opened the curtains. "Your gonna need light too." Raven groaned. Her mother laughed. "I'm going to start to think your a vampire if you don't eat or get some sun." The word 'vampire' tugged at Raven's heart. And she started to cry again. Raven heard her mothers footsteps stop right by the edge of her bed. Her mom placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I know it hurts, Sweetie. But, with time you'll heal. Things will get better. Time will keep going." Her mother walked away and before she left Raven alone to her misery she spoke again. "So should you." And with that she closed the door and left Raven by herself again.


End file.
